drums of glass
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Trinity found two good friends in the Mcmanus brothers. She grows close to the two and them become something like family. They lean on each other in times of trouble, knowing they have each others backs. As time progresses, so does the relationship of Trinity and Murphy, with a little help from Connor of course. Crap summary, just read anyway. What do you have to lose?
1. Chapter 1

Little Lion Man

So I had seen the beginning of Boondock Saints and fell in love with it. I haven't been able to finish it though wich saddens my soul. So I came up with this character who may do well with our two lads.

Let me know what you think. For now this is going to be a small ficlet unless I get some really good feedback. This is going to take place before the movie.

Read, review, but most of all, enjoy it.

Eat Drink Be Merry.

She sat up on her bed. It was too damn early for her to be up but life can be a bitch. Her band had a gig today at the bar she worked at. She grabbed her cigaretes from her nightstand and lit one. After she inhaled, she let the smoke fall from her lips and curl gracefully around her. She ran a hand through her crazy, curly brown hair and sighed. Letting the stick hang from her lips, she hoisted herself off the mattress and padded her way to her tiny kitchen for some coffee in her boxers and hoodie.

When she walked through the doorway, she had to duck to miss a glass being thrown at her. Her cigrete fell from her lips. And she looked as the glass and whiskey fell to the floor. She stood and glared at the ass in her kitchen.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!" She yelled. "Don't throw my shit!"

"Shut up! You deserve it ya fucking whore!" The man, her boyfriend (using the term loosely, she doesn't even know why she is still with the useless ass). "I'm venting my anger that _you_ caused!"

"I don't give a damn if yer angry! Ya don't throw my shit! If you're so angry, get the fuck out my house, you useless son of a bitch!" She screamed. She was a bit hung over and was never much of a morning person. And she hated this man. She was done.

"You seriously want me to leave?!" he yelled, not believing her. He began to cross the room towards her. "Yeah right, you know the moment im out that door yer gonna be crawling to me, on yer fucking knees like the pathetic bitch you are." He whispered in her face and she could smell the whiskey on him.

"Get the fuck out my face." She hissed at him and went to walk out of the kitchen after spitting in his face.

She was stopped when the man grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the kitchen and into the small table for two. She was stunned for a moment but the sound of him rushing over to her brought her to her feet and she grabbed a chair and tossed it in his direction. He fell on his face.

"You fucking cunt! Fucking hurt, what did I do to you!?" he yelled.

"You threw me across the room you shit!" She yelled and went to leave the room. She would call Andrew, her drummer and have him help remove the scum. Andrew was much taller (and sadly slightly stronger) than her. She was a petite woman but she prided herself on her strength. Since she was sixteen, she regularly got into fights because of her temper, and focused on music and building muscle. She was not going to take anything lying down anymore.

She did not hear the man get up. He was behind her and wrapped an arm around her throat, trying to cut off her air supply. She grabbed his arms, trying to get him off. After a few seconds of panic, she had calmed down enough to formulate several escape possibilities. She jumped off the floor and used her weight to pull him down. He let her go to try to catch himself. she pushed him off her and sat on him, using one of her feet to pin his arm down and using her knee to pin the other. She began wailing on his face, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible.

"Take! This! You STUPID! Son of PIG!" she yelled and vented her anger onto his face until he was black, blue and red. HE was out cold.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, she stood and grabbed him by his shirt. She began to drag him out of her apartment and down the flight of steps. Halfway down, a familiar voice offered her help.

"Oi, need help taking out the trash?" Her drummer, Andrew, offered.

"Nah, I got this." She said and dragged the man outside where she all but tossed him off the small front steps. He knocked over a trash bin and Andrew laughed.

"Damn, Trinity. What he do?" Andrew asked as she passed him and headed for the apartment.

"He didn't make me coffee." She said with a straight face. Trinity was usually a laid back person but in the mornings, with no coffee and a hangover, she was a demon.

Trinity flipped on the coffee machine and grabbed another cigarette. Andrew flopped on the couch and made himself at home.

"So you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Why, should I?" she asked, not batting an eye. Andrew feigned hurt, knowing she would actually miss him. She like to put up a front when she was uncomfortable or upset.

"Well, I'm moving. Probably never going to see me again." He said casually as he picked up an old newspaper.

"But I'll hear from you." She said as she watched him, the statement sounded like she was unsure of its accuracy.

"Of course. And don't worry, you'll still see me, I'm hard to get rid of for good." He said and looked back at her with a reassuring smile. When he went back to the newspaper, she let out a breath she had been holding. Andrew had been her best friend for years. She was going to miss him, but he was going to be happier out of Boston. He and his lovely wife, now pregnant, were moving to Tennessee to be closer to her family. She had been in Boston for Uni, the two met and bam! Love.

Trinity took a drag from her cigarette and padded back into her room to get dressed and brush her teeth. She yanked on a pair of form fitting camo pants and tan combat boots that laced up to her shin. She tugged on a black, sleeveless button up shirt over her grey sports bra. She ran a hand threw her hair, brushed her teeth and went for her beloved coffee.

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked and stood. She nodded, downing the black liquid as fast as she could and grabbed her black cadet jacket. "Take it with you. Don't burn your throat, it pays the rent." He joked as the two left and began walking down the street.

Trinity worked and kept the drinks going. Her pants hugged her figure closely and her shirt was short enough that it did not quite reached her waist on her pants. The skin on her sides of her hips showed when she reached out. A few tattoos could be seen. The edges of others could be seen on the back of her shoulders but were hidden from view. Her mood had improved after drinking the black gold liquid. She liked it when the bar was busy. She loved her boss, Doc, and she loved the people there. Occasionally there would be an ass but she could take care of herself. If a patron noticed, they would usually jump in for her.

There were a few who hung around a lot. She recognizes them but doesn't ever really get a chance to meet them properly. She was usually on stage by the time they came in.

Tonight would be the last time she played on that stage with Andrew, and possibly for ever. She didn't want to play music without the man who had become her brother.

They played well. They kept the music upbeat for the most part. And afterwards, after all but a few loyal patrons had filed out, Doc gave them a few free rounds as a way of saying goodbye and goodluck to Andrew.

When Andrew was explaining why he was leaving to the few staff and patron still drinking, Trinity slipped outside for some fresh air. It was a cold and clear night. She had left her jacket inside but didn't want to go back in. She sat, smoked two cigarettes and watched the stars. The rest of the people had probably cleared out for the most part, so she decided to go back in and help close up and say goodnight. Or good morning, seeing as it was nearly two.

She stood and tossed her cigarette but and made to head inside, rubbing her arms to regain some warmth. A trashcan in the alley next to her was knocked over and she turned to see the swollen fce of the man she threw out of her apartment that morning charging at her. "You're gonna pay for this, bitch!" he yelled.

Out of pure instininct, Trinity turned and ran for the parking lot, where there were enough lights for people to see if she got 'murdered.

"Get back here!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her hair. HE threw her to the ground and began kicking her in the stomach. She curled and tried to block the blows. She could not get up and she could not defend herself.

She heard the bar doors open as two men yelled out.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" One yelled as they ran at him. The man kicked Trinity full in the face, nearly breaking her nose and knocking her out. She saw stars. The man disappeared from her sight as he was tackled by one of them. She heard a scuffle but it was faint. Everything sounded fuzzy and she had to blink a few times to see in front of her. There was a man's face that showed slight concern. His mouth was moving but for a few seconds, she could only hear ringing.

"Ok? Hey. Can ya hear me?" A thick Irish accent broke through the ringing and she could hear after it faded away. Trinity didn't answer but tried to sit up. "Woah, take it easy, lass. You jus' got the shit beat outta ya." The man said and placed a hand on her far shoulder and arm to steady her. She shook him off.

"Thanks. But I didn't need your help." She said and tried to stand. She almost fell on her face when the man caught her.

"Sure ye didn't. Steady now." He said calmly and quietly. She pushed off him. "I don't need your help." She said quietly and began wiping the blood from her nose and eyed the man before her. He had dark hair and young blue eyes. His mouth was thin and firm, but he was not tensed.

A breeze brushed past and her hair swayed. His jacket fluttered. It felt as if it was straight out of a corny movie.

"Thanks." She muttered. The man smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, lass. Do you know him? Looked like something personal." He asked and rubbed his hands together. He stood in a black sweater and pants. He must have left his coat inside as well.

"Kicked him out this morning. He was a useless git. I did that to his face." She said as she wiped away more blood. The man looked at her and his mouth hung open a bit before he laughed. "Nice! Bet the bastard deserved it. What's your name, lass?" He asked, and the other man began to make his way over. Her gaze flicked to him before returning to the man she was speaking with.

"Trinity. And who are you two?" She asked as she wiped way more blood. Her nose was still bleeding.

"McManus brothers, at yer service!" The other man said as he did a mock bow and threw his arm over his brother's shoulders. "I'm Connor. This here nit is Murphy. Ya did number on that sorry sack of shit." He laughed. Connor was energetic, they bother were.

"Thanks again. See you guys around." She said and turned to leave. Her head spun and she fell back on the ground.

"Woah, there, lass. Maybe we should help ya home!" Murphy suggested as the two brothers grabbed her by her arms and gently helped her up. She tried to shrug them off but she was tired and sore.

"Bugger off. Don't need your help." She mumbled. The brothers lifted her arms over their necks. "Where do ya live?"

"I don't need your help. I'm not telling you two. Crazy mother fuckers." She sighed and shook her head.

"He musta kicked ya face pretty hard lass, that or yer one of the most stubborn women I e'er had the pleasure o' meetin'." Conor said and laughed. Trinity just hummed and let the dark creep over her vision. Her body went limp and she began to fall.

"Woah, there she goes." Connor said, chuckling. Murphy laughed right along with him.

"Stubborn lass." Murphy muttered amusedly. "What do we do with her?"

"Let's take her home. Never told us where she lives and her friend is long gone now. Hospital is too much for just something so simple." Connor suggested.

"Fine, but she's taking your bed!" Murphy laughed and the two brothers brought the woman to their apartment.

The let her down on one of the beds and took of her shoes. Murphy grabbed a cloth and stuck it under the tap. Connor went to their small fridge and pulled out a few seven ups and lit a cigarete. He watched as Murphy started cleaning away the blood on her face.

"She's really gonna be pissy in the mornin'." Connor offers. Murphy smiles.

"Just hope she don't bite." Murphy replied.

Trinity groaned and rolled over. A sore pain tore through her abdomen and chest as a flash of pain made her force her eyes even more shut. She pulled the soft blanket over her head. It smelled of beer, smoke, and a man? Did she go home with someone last night? No. She wasn't usually one for one night stands. She let the blanket fall from her face and she rubbed her eyes, flipping slowly onto her back.

"Oi! Muphy, she's up!"

"'bout time." He muttered. Trinity kept her hands over her eyes to block out the light. She felt hands playfully slapping at her cheeks. She moaned tiredly and tried to swat them away.

"C'mon, sleeping beauty. Gotta wake up now! It's nearly noon!" Murphy encouraged her.

"Too fucking early." She mumbled. Murphy roared with a laugh and Connor began pinching her cheeks. Her hand struck out and met his face. The two brothers laughed. Trinity rolled over and shoved her face under the pillow.

"Oh now tha' won't do, lass!" Murphy laughed. HE and Connor snagged the blanket away from her and she curled up, trying to regain some warmth.

"C'mon. We got coffee." Connor offered as a bribe, and she sat right up, eyes wide and turned to them, the pillow fell on the ground. He picked up the mug from the floor and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and drank it. She closed her eyes and filled her nose with the smell. She heard someone chuckling. She opened her eyes and glared at Murphy.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs like an indian. She twisted the white mug in her hands. "So what am I doing here?" She inquired. Muphy plopped next to her on the bed and lit a cigarete and offered one to Trinity. She took it.

"You passed out, lass. Didn't know where you lived so we brought ya here." Connor said as he sat on the bed opposite. Murphy leaned back, completely relaxed. Trinity spared him a glance.

"Thanks." She muttered and sipped some more coffee. She still sounded slightly grumpy. To be honest her face still hurt, a lot. And so did her torso. She absent mindedly traced the sore spot on her face. Her nose had stopped bleeding and one of the boys wiped her face.

"Hey, lass, leave it be." Connor said as he got off his bead and over to a small fridge. Murphy had sat up and crosed his legs, facing Trinity. He patted the spot in front of him. "Scoot here, darling. Lemme see yo' shinin' face." He said, grinning a bit. Trinity turned her body and faced him, scooting slightly closer. Connor came back with a few cold can of soda and a wet rag Murphy began to prod her sore face, he stuck his tounge out in concentration.

"Ow." She winced when he gently touched the bridge of her nose. A bruise had blossomed under her eye and then up over her nose.

"Sorry, lass." He said with small smile and gently prodded it. She winced. "Took a good beatin'. Surprised, ya nose isn't broken." HE said an his brother tossed him a soda and the wet rag. The wrapped the can in the rag and gently placed it on her face. She closed her eyes at the slight relief in the pain. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed but winced at the throb in her torso.

"So who was he?" Connor asked. Murphy stood and filled him in. She listened to the banter and the conversation between them. They were laid back, relaxed. She supposed she could too. She sipped her coffee and kept the can on her face. Something landed on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes to see some clothes.

"You can borrow those." Muprhy said.

"Yeah, but don't forget to give 'em back!" Connor called from a small table, smoking, with a laugh.

"Thanks." Trinity muttered and started to remove her shirt over her head but flinched once it got to her ribs. She started to unbutton it instead. She tossed it onto the bed and looked down. She sat her mug down on the floor and set her feet next to it. A large bruise formed on her chest and down the front of her stomach. It hurt to move. She sighed and stuck the cigarette in her mouth.

"Jesus, lass. The hell did ya do ta the bastard?" Connor asked and got up from the table. He made his way around to her and pushed on her shoulders. She struggled to stay upright but he forced her to lean back. "Lemme check ya. Quit yer fussin; and let me check ya." She sighed and plopped on the bed.. She slowly stretched so her hands were behind her head. She felt Connor poking at her and tried not to flinch or wiggle. She was sore and ticklish.

"Oi, Murphy, looks like we got a wriggler!" he said as he began to poke at her sides. She kicked out and hit him in the stomach.

"Oh leave the poor lass alone, Connor." Murphy laughed from across the room. Trinity stood and grabbed the shirt she had been given. It was a black long sleeved shirt, almost like a sweater but slightly thinner. The arms were too long and passed her fingers, she grabbed the clothe and brought it to her nose. It smelled like smoke and slight cologne with alcohol. It was loose on her figure a bit. She stripped off her jeans, One of the boys had taken her shoes and socks off at night.

She didn't care that she was stripping in front of two grown men. She had black boy shorts on under her camo pants. She grabbed the jeans that had been tossed to her. She looked over her shoulder to see both brothers were too busy smoking, eating and drinking (and bantering) to watch her undress. Even though she wasn't shy, she was greatful for the privacy.

Trinity tugged on the jeans. They were too long and a few sizes too big. She grabbed her socks and boots and tugged them on as well. She didn't turn and say anything to the men, she just made her way to the door and opened it.

"What, no goodbyes, lass?" Connor called out.

"Aye, don't ya know it's rude not ta thank yer hosts?" Murphy finished. Trinity tossed a thanks over her shoulder and walked out, shutting the door behind her. When she got to the steps, the door opened again and Murphy stuck his head out the door.

"Aye, lass, you always in such a bad mood?" he teased. She actually smiled genuinely at him.

"Only when I'm tired. Thanks for everything, but I need to get home and sleep. I have work tonight and Andrew leaves tomorrow." Trinity explained, some of her more cheerful mood showing its head.

"He your boyfriend?" Murphy teased but something odd flashed across his eyes so quick she almost missed it. She shook her head.

"He's married. She's pregnant too. He's like a brother to me. They are the only family I've got." She didn't know why she sounded so sappy, but it was hard to keep her thoughts quiet at the moment and needed someone who wasn't Andrew to listen. Murphy smiled softly in understanding.

"Get home then, we'll see you tonight. Connor and I are going to the bar again. Get home safe, lass." He bid her farewell and she began to descent the steps. He stuck his head back out.

"Oi! Trinity." sHe stopped and looked back at him. "Ye can stop by anytime. And if he bothers ya anymore, we got yer back."

Trinity nodded in thanks and started back down the steps. She was glad to have briefly met the two. She had seen them around but never was able to talk to them. She recognized Murphy as the man who helped her a few nights ago as well. One of the drinkers at the bar had started to become violent and rowdy. When she tried to stop him, he damn near pulled her across the bar. Murphy had stepped in and knocked him out and on his ass. Connor must have been the man who helped him drag the man out of the bar.

Trinity hadn't even bothered to change when she got home. She crashed on her bed and listened to the two voicemails left on her phone. One from Andrew and one from his wife, Edna. She hates the name so she goes by eddy. Andrew used to complain about how when he spoke about her as Eddy, people gave him funny looks. Trinity always laughed.

"_Hey, Trinity. Left the bar and didn't see you. I guess you got home ok. If I don't see or hear from you by tonight, I'm coming over to check on ya. See you later." _That was Andrew's message. Trinity didn't bother calling him back, she would see him tonight.

"_Hey, Trin. It's Eddy. Calling to see if you made it home ok. Andrew was a bit worried. Said he thought he saw your ex, Luke, hangin' around the bar." _That would have been nice to know. "_Anywho, when you get home, give us a call back before you- mph…." _There was what sounded a pained grunt and Trinity sat up and looked at the phone. She laid back down when the voice continued. "_Sorry, I'm ok. Go away, Felicia, I'm fine, just false contractions….I'm leaving her a message! Sorry. Sister is in town, she's gonna help us move. So yeah, call us or just show up at work. Hope you got home ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" _

The lase message was only a few hours ago. Her and Andrew would be going to Tennessee tomorrow and a ball of anxiety dropped in her stomach. It was a long way from Boston. Everything could go wrong. What if the baby came while they were on a highway? She was due any day now. She fiddled with the small necklace that Andrew had given her years ago. It was a small, dime sized pendant that held St. Christopher, the patron saint of travelers. Perhaps she should let him borrow it for when he leaves.

Trinity crawled under the covers and slept, depending on her alarm to wake her for work. She hoped sleep would help prepare her for her last night working with Andrew and get her in a better mood.

Her thoughts drifted to the boys as her mind drifted to sleep. The boys were lively, fun. She felt bad for being a grouch and seeming ungrateful. She just got weird when people helped her. She even got weird sometimes when Andrew helped her. She liked to fight her own fights but Luke had just come out of nowhere.

Connor and Murphy had helped her, taken her home, cleaned her up, clothed her and offered her food and drink. Their home was open to her and she didn't even know them. She liked them and their boisterous spirits. They were the type that people would draw to and the brothers drew her in. Murphy and Connor were positive forces in such a negative and dim place. They were easy to trust. And from what had happened over the past few hours, she could tell they were good men.

Maybe she would see them at the bar tonight. Maybe it would be a good, fun rowdy night that Trinity loved so much.

Trinity rolled out of bed at four. She hit the floor and picked herself up. Her shoes and socks were still off and she padded to the kitchen and turned on her coffee maker. She ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. sHe scrubbed herself clean in record time and jumped out. She threw on clean underclothes but couldn't decide on what to wear. She sighed and threw on the clothes the brother's had given her.

"No time for anything else." She muttered and grabbed some coffee and a banana from the counter. She downed the coffee as fast as she could and threw on her shoes while eating the banana. She dropped most of it on the floor while trying to put on her men's work boots.

"Shit." She muttered and tossed it, giving up on food. She ran out the door, her jacket and bag were still at the bar. She booked it out the door, down the steps and ran in a lively sprint to the bar. She was running a bit late and the last thing Trinity wanted was Andrew busting down her door. Again.

Oh yeah, one night she was drinking after work and passed out at her place. She ended up sleeping in late because she forgot to set her alarm. Andrew thought that Luke or some other asshole had beat her dead so he showed up at her doorstep and busted the thing off its damn hinges. Trinity made him pay for it and fix it.

She smiled at the memory.

She was a lot happier today, even with Andrew leaving the next day. Maybe it was he wanting to have a good final day with him, maybe it was seeing the brothers again. Their energy was contagious. Maybe it was both.

She made it to the bar in record time and burst through the door and almost knocked over Andrew.

"Woah!" he said as he steadied them. "There you are! Thought I was going to have to break down your door again!" He laughed. Trinity grinned and hit him on the arm and shoved him back in the door.

"Andrew McPherson don't you dare break down my door again. Or I swear to Jesus I'ma kick your ass all the way to Tennessee!" She yelled. Doc and a few other bar tenders and waitress were sitting at the bar or getting ready to open. Their attention were now on the two bartenders and part time band mates.

Andrew chuckled until he noticed her face. His expression grew to a serious, grim (and frankly terrifying) look. She pittied the poor fool who would date his daughter.

"Luke, do that?" He said as he grabbed her face and moved it left to right, looking at the bruise that went from her cheek to her nose. She swatted him away.

"Yeah. Got my front too. McManus brothers got him good though. I'm fine! I'm fine!" The laughed as he tried to poke her front stomach to see how badly bruised she was. A grin spread across his face.

"Well I'll be. Never took you for the type to screw twins in the same night!" He laughed but quickly stopped when Trinity began to smack at him and yell at him.

Doc yelled to the two (along with his usual profanities) to get to work. The bar was opening soon and there was a lot to do. Banter between the staff was more frequent than usual. Everyone was in a lighter mood. Tonight was going to be a good night.

People began flocking to the bar. They were in high spirits and Trinity could practically feel the energy buzzing around the bar. She began to hum. She hadn't seen the brothers come in yet, but she wasn't worried. Hey would be here.

The music was loud but that didn't stop a few people cheering every time someone walked in. Even some of the staff began to holler. Trinity began to clear off some tables, grabbing the mugs, bottles and glasses before wiping them down. She weaved her way through the crowd of people expertly. Sometimes people would knock into her and she would shove them off. One man, obviously new to the bar, tried to grope her ass. She splashed some hard liquor from a glass she was carrying and punched him in the face. He would have a black eye the next morning. And when people asked why, he could tell them it was because he tried to grope the shortest bartender in the pub. Andrew and another built bartender removed the man from the building.

When the men went to throw him out, they had to shove past two unsuspecting brothers. They stood confused for a second but cheered when the rest of the bar cheered for the man getting tossed out. They waltzed up to the bar where Trinity now stood, serving up alcohol as fast as humanly possible. Her smile widened when they stopped at the bar.

"Aye, lass!" Connor called, leaning over the bar. "Good morning to ya! Ya look like shit!"

"Oi, you can't say that to a lass!" Murphy said and smacked him on the head. Trinity laughed. She knew how she looked, but she didn't care. The clothes were baggy but in a way that didn't look horrid. She was comfortable and could move. That is what mattered most at the moment.

"It's alright, fellas. What can I get for ya?" She called over the music. She filled their shot glasses and they stuck around the bar. Their friend Roco came over and she filled up his glass a few times too. They joked and bantered and Andrew came over to thank the two brothers before he was whisked away to take care of another touchy patron or to clear tables. Time passed and it was nearing midnight when Trinity heard the phone ring.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Drew!" She called to the new bartender working behind the counter with her. "Take care of these guys, I gotta get the phone!" She walked away and lifted the phone. Her favorite song was playing, so she wasn't really worried when she picked up the phone, nothing bad happened when the song played.

"McGinty's what can I do for ya?" Trinity said as she wiped a glass in her hands and tucked the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Trinity! Trin it's-it's Eddy." Came out a labored gasp. Trinity dropped the glass and gripped the phone. The shattered glass got Doc's attention. He stared at her watching, so did Drew. Andrew leaned across the bar and eventually so did a few of the patrons, including the McManus brothers. She spoke hurridly into the phone and began bouncing on her feet.

"Oi, what's gotten into the lass?" Connor asked.

"Aye, she drink too much coffee, Doc?" Murphy asked.

"I-I can't say FUCK-ASS say for sure." Doc got out. Andrew jumped over the bar but the moment he did Trintiy slammed the phone and stared at it, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"Trinity!" Andrew called out. Her head snapped to the group at the bar, her eyes wide. She mumbled something none of them caught.

"Say tha' again lass?" Murphy hollered. Trinity began to walk to them. "Baby!" She all but screamed before she began to laugh. Andrew froze and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping. Doc steadied him.

"Andrew the baby is coming!" She yelled and grabbed him in a hug. The two began to jump around and Andrew laughed and Trintiy screamed in joy. The men at the bar sat and watched, mildly entertained, caught off guard, and very confused. Andrew set her down and she began trying to untie her apron.

"Doc! The baby is coming! We gotta go, I hate to leave ya-" Doc cut him off.

"Don't- don't freFUCK worry. Ta-ta-take my SHIT! ASS! Truck. Truck. Go!" He shooed them off. And tossed him the keys.

"Oi, lass!" Murphy called and grabbed her attention. She tossed the apron and looked at him, smile still shinning on her face. "What's got ye so happy?" He asked standing, but leaning over slightly to hear her. Murphy didn't expect her reaching across, grabbing his face and planting a kiss right on his mouth before breaking away, ruffling his hair and shouting the answer. "Andrew's baby is on the way!" She exclaimed and jumped onto the bar and slid off onto the other side. Murphy stood in shock, completely caught off guard by the celebratory kiss. Connor laughed and clamped him on the back as Trinity fought her way through the crowd.

"Aye, lass!" Connor called. "I'll be expecting a kiss when ya get back! Make it even!" He joked.

"Maybe when I get back you goon!" She called and flew out of the bar. She jumped in the truck, urging Andrew to drive. She was right. It was going to be a good night.

The two made it to the hospital and stood by Edna the whole time. Andrew and Edna's daughter, Audrey, was being brought into the world, and anyone who heard the news back at McGinty's celebrated the miracle. They played Trinity's favorite song three times in celebration. It was the same song that was playing when she got the call.

Nothing bad happened while Blood of Cu Chulainn was playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lion Man part 2

Thank you all so much for following the story to the second chapter. I hope you guys like it, it's taking up so much room in my head so I am really trying to get it all on paper as fast as I can.

Please, please, please review. Comment, review, critique anything. I live to hear from you guys

.

Parting Glass

*This chapter is going to be dedicated to a girl I knew who was taken from us last july in a car crash. I hope she stays in our memory and is resting peacefully. Goodnight and Joy be with you all.*

The next day, Andrew and his wife stayed at the hospital. They would be taking a few days before they left. Trinity arrived late for work again, by the time she arrived, the brothers were already there. She fought her way through the crowd and jumped over the bar. Heaven forbid she actually got back there like a normal person. She was humming under her breathe as she began working right away. Doc shook his head when he saw her working. She and Andrew had the night off but she came in anyway. It was a slower night, still upbeat but slightly quieter. No one had to yell to hear. Murphy had left his brother, who was flirting with one of the ladies, and joined Trinity at the bar.

"'ey, love! What are ye doin' here? Don' cha sleep?" She smiled at him, and he smiled back sheepishly, still caught off guard from the night before.

"I don't need much sleep. Besides, I felt bad for leaving last night. And I couldn't just lounge around. Need something to keep my mind off of things." She said as she cleaned glasses and casually wiped down the countertop. Murphy furrowed his eyes a bit and sipped from his beer.

"And what's a pretty lass like you got you worried?" He asked. There was genuine curiosity and concern behind the questions. Not really a concern but interest enough to want to help a friend. Trinity smiled softly and absentmindedly wiped the counter while she spoke.

"It's nothing big really. Andrew is leaving in a day or two, once Edna and Audrey are rested enough to travel. They leave for Tennessee. She has her family down there." She moved down the bar, grabbing stray bottles and glasses before returning to Murphy.

"Are ye goin' with them?" He asked carefully, almost as if he wanted her to stay. Trinity laughed.

"And leave McGinty's? Are you mad!" She teased. Murphy smiled and sipped his beer. Trinity sighed and leaned her hands on the counter, tossing the rag over her shoulder. Her expression was a bit sad and Murphy watched her carefully. "I'm going to miss him. He's like a brother I never had. Those two are the only family I ever really got. I love 'em both so much ya' know?" She said and her eyes started tearing up, the reality of the situation hitting her.

"Aye, lass. But ye can still see 'em. Go down to visit, call 'em! He's gonna miss ye jus' as much. Yer his sister." Murphy assured her. She smiled softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's not as bad as it seems. Thank you for listening to be blab. Just gonna be really different now. I'm really not looking forward to being alone again." She finished with a laugh. Why was she telling him all this?

"Love, yer not gonna be alone! Ya got Doc, the pub staff, hell, ya got me an' Connor! Ya know we gonna have yer back!" He said and leaned on the counter. That was why. She needed the reassurance she wasn't going to be alone in Boston again.

"Yeah. And I still haven't thanked you two for helping me the other night!" She laughed.

"No need, lass! Though I think Connor is still hopin' on tha' kiss from ya!" Murphy teased and the two laughed. Connor came up behind Murphy and leaned over the bar.

"Aye, that I am! How 'bout that kiss, love?" He teased not actually expecting anything. She laughed and shrugged. Trinity grabbed his head and turned it, placing a loud smooch on his cheek. Connor faked a pout, but was honestly glad for the simple kiss.

"What, ya like ma brother better than me or somethin'?" he teased. "We're twins ya know! We aren't tha' different!" Trinity laughed at his antics. "So what was tha' serious look a bit ago?" he asked, sipping on his brother's beer.

"The lass is worryin' she's gonna be alone when Andrew skips town." Murphy said with a laugh. "Can I get another beer, this arse just took mine!" Trinity smiled and grabbed him another.

"On the house." She said with a smile.

"Oi, does my next beer come free, love?" Connor asked and batted hi pretty blue eyes. Trinity laughed and so did Murphy.

"No. Murphy doesn't steal other people's beers, he gets one free." Trinity laughed harder and Connor obviously fake pout.

"Bu' lass, seriously, ya won't be alone. Our door's always open ta friends. And we're here almost e'ery night! Can't get rid of us!" Connor assured her as he sipped the bee. Trinity smiled to herself and Connor's attention was suddenly caugh by a gorgeous red head over in a corner. Murphy and Trinity laughed as he flounced away.

"I'm surprised you aren't runnin' around like him. Why are you looking for the company of a pretty girl?" Trinity asked and turned to put the glasses away.

"Oh, but I am! I'd ask her fer a drink but she be workin'." He said and sipped his new beer. Trinity smiled and faced him, pausing from putting the glasses away.

"Murphy McManus, are you flirting with me?" She asked in a teasing tone. "And if you're paying, I'd love a drink." She winked and put the glasses away. Murphy slapped the table.

"Then grab two shots of yer best! My treat for a fine lass!" The two laughed and she grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses. They both took their shots. One was enough for both. Trinity needed to stay sober and Murphy had been drinking beer. He did not need to be vomiting and he needed to be able to get home. The night was young so there would be more, but for now, he chose to stay more clear minded. Not that one shot can do him in, no. Just better safe than sorry.

"Better be careful, Murphy. She might think you're a bit sweet on her." Trinity teased and cleared the bar. She grabbed a few ash trays and dumped them out. When she returned, Murphy had a teasing response.

"Well, she's already been in my bed!" he teased and Trinity reached across and smacked his arm. "Shut up, you nit!" She laughed at his remark. Murphy chuckled, glad to see she was taking his flirting well. Nothing serious, just casual.

Take it slow.

Was he trying for something to bloom from this? Possibly. Was She? Who knew? But the two were comfortable with how fast things were rolling and how simple it was. Very laid back, nothing serious or set in stone.

The night carried on and Murphy stayed near the bar for the most part. Connor had whisked him away a few times. But he always came back. One of the times he was way from the bar, Trinity had to hop over and stop a barfight. She had kicked out the man's knees, getting him down on the ground. She had taken a hold of his wrist as he went down and she twisted it behind him.

She let two larger staff members take him away. When Murphy came over to see if she was ok, she brushed him off.

"Seriously, does it look like I'm hurt? I'm not a frilly princess, Murphy." She teased and walked away, her unruly brown curls flouncing behind her.

"No you aren't." He muttered under his breath as Connor clapped him on the shoulder and whistled. "Go get her, man!"

"Shut up, ya git." He said and shoved his brother. The teased and picked at each other for a few minutes.

The night flew by and before long, it was closing time.

A few of the staff and a few patrons stuck around for drinks after it closed. The McManus brothers were still there as usual. They sat around the bar, smoking, drinking, gossiping like old women. Trinity sat cross legged on the bar next to Murphy. The amount of hard liquor she consumed in such a short span of time was impressive. And she still wasn't drunk. Buzzed, but not drunk. Not yet at least.

When Doc had kicked everyone out for the night, it was about four in the morning. Trinity hopped off the bar and staggered, knocking into a chair before going down with loud cackle. The brothers laughed and helped her up, throwing her arms over their shoulders again. They left the bar like that and singing. Somewhere along the way, Trinity passed out, leaving the boys with no choice but to take her to their place again. It was a good night, but Trinity had a massive hang over the next day. But she didn't complain. Waking up to Murphy in the bed was worth the hang over. He was quite the catch. And his argument for sharing the bed?

"No way I'm sleepin' on the floor again."

The new found positivity in her life outweighed the negatives. She found hope in the twins and in Andrew's daughter, Audrey. She was the sweetest baby and Trinity fell in love with her immediately. Andrew was pleased because Trinity and children didn't get along to well. But Audrey was so peaceful and beautiful; no one could stand to dislike her. She was pure and innocent. Trinity started to cry with joy when she was asked to be the god mother.

Things were getting better for a change and it felt good to be happier. The world seemed a bit lighter and the sun shined on Boston a bit brighter. It made Andrew's leaving seem not so bad. Something that she once dreaded with every ounce of her body now only created a small longing sense. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

And a few days later, after Edna and Audrey were rested enough and able, it was time for them to leave. A small gathering were at the pub for a private farewell party. A few staff members, Rocco, the McManus brothers, the other band mates and a few other who were friends of Andrew.

"Gonna miss you Andy. Who am I gonna get to play the drums?" Trinity whined. Andrew laughed.

"No one can play them as good as me!" He boasted. Rocco agreed. "Yeah, I'll drink to that!" Edna joined the group, bringing Audrey to introduce her to a few people and to say goodbye. The taxi was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Trinity!" Andrew called to the bartender sitting on the bar. "Come say goodbye to your goddaughter!" She hopped off the bar and walked over to the couple. Edna lingered near the door and Andrew had greeted her. Trinity walked over and carefully took the sleeping child in her arms. Audrey slowly woke but didn't fuss. Trinity made cooing noises at the babe and wiggled a finger at her. The group came and crowded around, excited to see the baby that was being fussed over. The brothers peered over her shoulder.

Everyone spoke and congratulated the couple. There was a toast and then it was time for goodbyes. They had filed outside and Trinity gave Audrey a kiss on the forehead, muttering the irish prayer to her, before handing her back over to Eddy.

"Come visit us soon, alright?" Eddy asked. Trinity assured her she would be down as soon as she could.

"So, we are going to take the senic route and make as many stops as we can. I am really not looking forward to the in-laws, so Don't expect to hear from us until Friday." It was a Monday when they left. Trinity nodded and smiled.

"Send us a post card and don't get lost." She hugged him tight and he returned it.

"You know me, Trin. You take care of yourself ok?" He whispered. She nodded and squeezed him tight before releasing him. He ruffled her hair and slid into the cab. They were going to stop by the airport to grab Felicia's car. She had hopped on the plane after Audrey was born to help prepare the place the two would be living for the third. She left them her car to borrow for the trip down.

The couple climbed into the cab after the farewells and the small group watched as they began to drive towards the exit of the parking lot. Trinity's hand fiddle with her necklace as sadness gripped her chest. St. Christopher always was able to calm her. She always dreamed of traveling and the necklace reminded her of it . An idea struck her and she gasped, catching a few people's attention. Before anyone could ask, she was sprinting after the cab, waving her arms and calling after it, trying to get it to stop.

"Wait!Wait! Andrew!" She called after it. The cab stopped and Andrew climbed out of the cab. Trinity took off the necklace as she approached him.

"Trinity, what's wrong? We haven't even left yet." Andrew asked, concerned something had happened within the last few seconds. Trinity chuckled and extended the hand with the necklace in it.

"Take back your necklace, you need it more than I do." She breathed out. Andrew looked at it before placing two large hands around hers and closed it. He gently moved it to her chest before patting it. With a soft smile he spoke. "Hang onto it for me. I think you are gonna need it someday." He kissed the top of her head and got back in the cab. He rolled the window down and waved to her.

"Visit someplace for me!" he called out. "I'll call you when we get there!" She nodded and the cab left the parking lot, taking her family with it. She turned to see the group starting to head back in. Doc and the brothers were still watching her. She smiled to herself. She still had Andrew, he would just be a while away. But she also had these men. She wasn't alone, and she was foolish to think so.

Placing the pendant back around her neck, she walked back over to the pub and helped Doc get ready to open again. It was a slow night, mostly quiet. Trinity had found herself about to turn and talk to Andrew, briefly forgetting he was gone. It was hard, the first night. But it got easier. She saw the brothers daily and they lifted her spirits greatly. She had even had them over for dinner on Tuesday. Doc had given her the day off to adjust to Andrew being gone. That and business was slow and she was still sore from the beating Luke gave her. She didn't show it, but Doc knew.

That night she fed them and they brought the beer. They talked and she learned a lot about them. They talked about their family, their time in Ireland, their job. It was interesting and Trinity loved listening to them. She told them a few stories about growing up in Mexico and why she moved to boston in the first place. She was born in America but was raised in Mexico. She spoke fluent Spanish. Once the twins learned this, they insisted on speaking to her in Spanish for a few hours. The three joked and bantered and at one point there was arm wrestling. It was a good night and she didn't feel alone. When it stormed, she let the boys stay the night. It was a good night.

Life carried on. Trinity got postcards from Andrew and Edna. sHe taped them onto the mirror behind the bar for everyone to see. She hadn't played on stage with the band, she worked, she went home, she slept and ate. She was falling into a comfortable routine. She was happy. She was surprised at first, but when she thought about why, it was obvious.

Murphy bought her drinks at work still and they stayed after for a few more.

Thursday things changed up a bit. It was around ten when the phone behind the bar rang. Usually one of the newer bartenders got to it but it was another slow night so Doc sent them home. Trinity answered.

"McGinty's! What can I do for ya?" She asked happily.

"Is this Ms. Trinity King?" A firm voice asked over the phone. They sounded tired and Trinity furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, this is she. Who are you?" She asked, concerned growing.

"Ms. King-"

"Trinity." She cut him off he sighed.

"Trinity… my name is Dr. Tessier. You are listed as Andrew's emergency contacted after his wife, Edna Mcphereson." He stated.

"Yes." Trinity whispered in confirmation, her heart freezing. She could feel someone watching her. She looked over to see Doc and Connor looking at her concerned. Murphy had gone to the bathroom before she grabbed the phone. She went back to looking at the phone.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry to say this, but Andrew and his wife have been in a car crash. Andrew is in a coma. I'm sorry ma'am." Trinity's hand flew to her mouth and she felt tears running down her face.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to come down to the hospital for the necessary paperwork, and to make the decision to take him off life suppo-" Trinity cut the man off harshly.

"You keep him on!" She demanded through her tears. It took everything she could not to break down in sobs.

"Understood. If you do not wish or are unable to come down from Boston, I can contact Mrs. Edna McPhersons' next of kin." He offered. Trinity didn't respond. She couldn't.

"Hello?" The doctor asked when she didn't answer.

"He's in a coma?" she asked through her tears. There was a pause.

"Yes ma'am. He also has severe internal bleeding. We are trying our best to stop it, but we will not know for a few hours." He informed her. She choked out a sob but her hand flew to her mouth to silence it.

"And his wife? What about his wife and the baby?" She asked quietly. There was a pause on the other line. The doctor sighed before giving her the news.

"Dead." She froze. Everything around her froze and faded.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"Both were pronounced dead on arrival. There was nothing we could do. The truck that hit them hit the passengers' side. Mrs. McPhersons'' neck was snapped. And the child went through the window. Neither survived. I am sorry, ma'am." He said, genuinely saddened. She let out a strangled laugh of despair, fighting back the new onslaught of tears, fighting to spill out over her face.

"Ma'am. I hate to ask, but I must. Will you be able to come down to the hospital?" He asked slowly. She didn't respond at first.

"Ma'am?"

"I'll be there in a few hours." She stated firmly and slammed the phone down. She took a few breaths to calm down and collect herself. She rubbed at her eyes furiously to get rid of the tears. Without looking up she called out to her boss.

"Doc!" She turned to face the men who were now leaning over the bar to watch her. She walked forward quickly. "Doc, I need to go! I need your truck! It's Andrew!" She said hurriedly, almost in a panic.

"His truck's probably almost empty. Take my bike!" Rocco said and tossed her the keys. "What's wrong? How bad is it?" He asked and she just jumped over the bar and pushed past them, heading to the coat rack. She began flipping through them quickly, looking for hers.

"Damit!" She yelled and threw the coats out of her hands. "Damnit I don't have fucking time for this shit!" Rocco and the brothers and Doc were by her side. Doc had rested his hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Rocco asked.

"Here, take mine. Connor, where are yer gloves?" Murphy said as he shoved his longer dark coat at her. She threw it on.

"Andrew's in the hospital in Tennessee. He's in a coma and he might not wake up." Connor gave her the gloves. She grabbed them and slipped them on, while the men stared at her, taken aback by the news.

"Edna and and Fuck Audrey?" Doc asked. Trinity didn't answer and ran out the door, heading for Rocco's bike. She know how to ride one, but it had been a while. She hoped she could still ride well.

She buttoned up the coat and turned on the bike. Trinity peeled out of the parking lot and drove as fast as she could, not looking back, only focusing on getting there as fast as she could if Andrew woke up.

She prayed to Saint Christopher and God that she made it safely and on time.

Trinity was exhausted when she reached the hospital. She met with the doctor who spoke to her on the phone. Andrew had woken up moments before she arrived. They were still trying to stop the bleeding.

When she walked into the room, tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered as she sat at the chair next to his bed. He turned to look at her.

"Hey, Trinity. What are you doing here?" He asked. He sounded so tired.

"You got hit by a truck. The car rolled." She told him. She brushed his sandy blonde hair with her hand. He needed a haircut.

"Ah. Wasn't as bad as it seemed." He lied through his teeth. The doctors told him about his wife and child. It was a wonder he wasn't crying. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Trinity. I'm sorry it seems like I'm leaving." He said quietly. She snapped her head up.

"What? You left a week ago Andrew, it's fine. I adjusted well. Been hanging around the twins a lot. It's fi-"

"That's not what I mean, Trinity and you know it." She said softly with a small smile. "I'm not going to be around for much longer. We both know this. It's better. I'll be with Eddy and Audrey. But I am so sorry I am leaving you behind." Trinity started to feel tears slip down her face again.

"Don't- Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. The doctors are going to fix you and you are going to be ok." She whispered. Andrew smiled.

"We both know that's not true." He chuckled. He winced after. Trinity stared at him, mouth open, at a loss for words. Her bet friend and brother was dying right in front of her. The tears fell faster and she let herself cry.

"Hey, hey. Shhh." Andrew said. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. Christ, I'm the one who is dying and I'm comforting you." He teased. Trinity sniffled and clutched onto his hand for dear life. "Hey." He whispered. "It's ok. You are going to be ok. Trinity, can you do something for me? Stay strong. I need you to be strong, ok? Don't cry over me. Live and be happy. I want you happy. I'm always gonna be with you. Don't be scared, Trinity." He whispered. It was getting harder for him to speak. Trinity nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. I will. I promise." She offered a smile. "Get some rest. I'll be right back. I'm going to go call Doc and let him know. I kinda stole Rocco's bike and flew outa there like a bat outa hell." She joked. Andrew laughed even though it hurt. That laugh was reassuring and brought peace to her. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before walking out to the payphone.

She put the coins in the phone in the hallway and dialed the number for the pub.

"McGinty's, this is Drew." The person on the other line said.

"Drew! Drew, it's Trinity. Put Doc on the phone." She said.

"Hey, Trinity. Gimme a sec. Hey, Doc!" She heard the voice trail off. There was a small commotion. She could have sworn she heard Drew telling someone they couldn't be behind the bar.

"Trinity? Fuck! Hey-hey Is he ok? Did he wake up?" Doc asked.

"Hey, Doc. Sorry I blew out of there. He's awake but the doctors can't stop the bleeding yet. Eddy and Audrey…they died in the crash." She started crying again. "A truck hit them. Doc, I'm scared. He's ready to go. What do I do?" she whimpered patheticly (in her mind) as she fought off tears.

"You gotta let him go, hun. You know what they FUCK-ASS you know what they say. If you love something, it's time to let them leave." Trinity let out a small laugh at his attempt. Close enough.

"I know, Doc. I just.. it's just so hard." There was a commotion down the hall near Andrew's room. "I Don't know if…Doc, hang on a second. I'll be right back." She said as she set the phone down on top of the box. She jogged down the hall and heard bits and pieces of what was happening. Cardiac Arrest.

She grabbed a nurse who proceeded to lead her back down the hall.

"Ma'am I need you to stay out here."

"What's happening, what's going on!" Trinity yelled.

"Ma'am, his heart stopped. They are doing everything they can. He may have to go into surgery but we won't know. Stay here." She said and ran back to help. There was a lot of shouting and rushing. Trinity stood remembered Doc was on the phone and ran back, picking it up.

"Doc!" she all but screamed in panic." Doc! His heart! It stopped. Doc, que debo hacer?!" She yelled, slipping into Spanish. "No se que hacer! Que debo hacer!" She hadn't realized she slipped into Spanish. She was panicking. Doc was on the other side yelling for someone who spoke Spanish and the phone was taken from him.

"Lass, es Connor y Murphy. Lo que esta sucedieno?" Connor asked in Spanish. Murphy and connor listened as she began to speak about his heart stopping. The both looked at the floor when she began to panic even further while she asked why they were walking away. Why had they given up. They heard her screaming No! No! Bring him back! Someone hung up the phone while she was sobbing on the floor, leaning against the wall. The brothers hung up the phone slowly and gave the solemn news. The bar closed early that night and both brothers went to bed with her screams in their ears.

Their dreams were plagued with the pain and sorrow of their new friend. Murphy longed to be able to comfort her. But she was so far away.

It was Sunday when Trinity left Tennessee on Rocco's bike. She had stayed for the funeral. She had to buy a dress for it. It was a tight black dress that clung to her figure. It had a black and grey fabric that mimicked burlap on the front and back. The sides had a thick strip of polyester instead of the black and white. He had black nylons and black high heels. Her hair was braided tightly and she had simple makeup on. Mascara and black liquid eyeliner.

She had not spoken to anyone at the pub since the night Andrew died. She couldn't. After the service, she skipped food and hopped on the bike. She didn't care that she was in a dress. She buttoned up Murphy's coat and slipped on Connor's gloves. She stopped a few times and actually stayed the night at a motel. Andrew's in-laws had been decent enough to give her enough money to cover traveling expenses. She didn't sleep well. Monday morning she woke up, skipped coffee and breakfast, got back on the bike and drove off. She hadn't eaten since Saturday afternoon. She had soup that Eddy's mother had made. Eddy's mother was the only in-law who like Andrew and Trinity. The two grew closer over the time she spent there for the funeral. Not only was the woman robbed of a daughter, but of a grand daughter as well.

Trintiy arrived at the bar on Monday evening. A lump formed in her chest. She held the keys in a firm hand and opened the doors. All the heads turned to her. The bar was mostly filled with regulars who knew her and Andrew. It was a solemn mood. She spotted the brothers and Doc at the bar. She set the keys on the table and looked around. She saw Andrew in everything. She turned on her heel and walked back out the door, fresh tears pouring over her face. She hadn't cried since he died. It was all coming out now. She made it a few paces away when the door burst open and someone came jogging after her. She turned to see Murphy jogging to her with a worried look. Connor stood in the doorway. Murphy slowed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, lass. You ok?" he asked quietly and rubbed her shoulders. She ducked her head and tears escaped her eyes freely and a sob racked through her body. "Oh, lass." He muttered and pulled her in. She clung to him like her life depended on it. Connor slowly made his way over. Murphy wrapped his arms around her and Connor placed a hand on her back.

"Shh. Shh." Murphy whispered as he stroked her hair. "Sh. Lass, yer gonna be alright. Ya just gotta let it all out."

"Aye, lass." Connor said gently. "Go ahead and cry. We got ya." The brothers stood with their new friend as she sobbed and grieved over the death of her best friend, brother, his wife and her goddaughter. They held her while her world was ripped apart and nothing seemed to make sense. A dark fog crept over her as she wept and Murphy felt her go limp. She hadn't been eating and she was exhausted. He picked her up bridal style and connor went in to find out where she lived.

The brothers took her to her home and laid her in bed. They stayed with her through the night. It was a long night. She would wake up screaming every so often and sob again. The boys were patient and understanding, always ready to be there for her while she sobbed herself back to sleep. Many times she tried to tell them to go home, but they were adamant about staying.

In the early hours of the morning, it had seemed like she had finally gotten to a point where she would stay asleep. The boys settled down in her living room. One took the lounge chair while the other took the couch. Connor was out like a light. It took Murphy a bit longer to fall asleep. When he began to nod off, he heard the quiet sobs of Trinity. He quietly jumped up and went to her. He found her sitting on the floor, tangled in her bedsheets. She sat as tears ran down her face. Pity flashed through him, seeing her so torn apart. He did not know what was sadder: the fact that three good, innocent, kind people had been so brutally taken, or the sobbing woman they left behind. Murphy knelt down and helped her up.

"Easy does it. Let's get you back in yer bed. Ya need yer sleep lass." He said and guided her gently back onto the bed. She remained sitting. She shook her head.

"I can't. I can't sleep Murphy. I'm so tired but I just…" She buried her face in her hands. "God, I'm so pathetic." She muttered. Murphy kneeled down and took her hands from her face. He lifted her chin gently and stared at her, his face calm.

"Yer not pathetic, love. Yer grievin' ya just lost yer family. I can't even begin to imagine what ya must be feelin'." His large hands held hers and his thumb traced a comforting circle on the wrist of one of her hands. She too a breath in, trying to calm down.

"You two don't have to stay. You didn't. I'm sorry." She said and looked him in the eyes again. Murphy smiled softly.

"We wanted to stay, make sure ye were goin' ta be alright. We don't mind." He assured her. He leaned upwards and kissed her forehead in a comforting gesture. Trinity leaned into it and focused on trying to calm down. It was easier now that Murphy was here. Lately he had been a calming, comforting, reassuring force. It was funny. HE was so immature at times, he and Connor always joking and bantering it seemed like neither had a serious bone in their body. When he leaned away and stood, he gently tried to guide her to lay down. She let him. "Goodnight, lass. Try and sleep. We're right in yer livin' room if ya need us." HE said as he brought the blankets up around her. HE turned to leave, but her hand struck out and grabbed his shirt. Murphy stopped and turned to her and her hand was gone.

"Sorry….just. Stay." She muttered, slightly embarrassed. She just couldn't be alone right now and she hated being so needy, but if they wanted her to sleep, he would have to stay. Murphy smiled softly, understanding exactly what was going through her head. He kicked off his boots and tossed back the soft comforter.

"Well scoot over, lass. Yer bed is tiny." He said softly and slid in next to her. She had changed into old sweats and a t-shirt that was way too big. It must have been Andrew's. Her hair was a mess and she had black mascara and eyeliner smudged on her face. He opened his arms and slowly pulled her to him, holding her tight. She gripped onto his shirt like her life depended on it and tried to get as close as she could, trying to rid herself of the feeling of being alone. She breathed in his scent and focused on his heart beat. She felt the rise and fall of his chest and his breath on her hair. One of his hands lazily combed her hair, soothing her.

She fell asleep like that. Exhaustion caught up with her and she welcomed the darkness. Perhaps she could see Andrew one last time, in her dreams. Maybe she could say goodbye.

Murphy was just waking up. His brain registered the smell of something cooking. Something that was going to taste good. Someone was cooking different types off foods. Murphy smelled coffee, bacon, pie, cookie, potatoes, cinnamon, and a few others things he couldn't place.

"Murphy, wake up, ya good for nothin'! What kind of a lover are ye if yer lass is the on cookin' this mornin'!" His brother, connor was joking and shaking his leg. Murphy began to kick.

"Bugger off!" He said, face half buried in the pillow as he kicked. "I'm not the lass's lover!"

Murphy pulled himself into a sitting position. He left his socks and boots off and sniffed the air, stretching. Connor noticed his brother smelling the air and grinned. He bent over and grabbed something off the floor. It was a mug of coffee and he sipped it with an appreciative hum.

"The lass is cookin' this mornin'. She been up before I was! She be makin' everythin' under the sun." His cheery and playful smile fell into a slightly concerned thin line. "She seems alrigh' enough. Looks like she hasn't been cryin' for a while. Though thing, she is." He said and sipped his coffee. Murphy nodded in agreement. Their new friend was strong, of course, but both boys worried how long she could withstand the pain of losing a loved one.

"C'mon." Connor said as he slapped Murphy's arm with a pat and stood. "She made us breakfast." Connor walked out, drinking his coffee. Murphy noticed he seemed to have showered. His hair was damp and he had a towel around his shoulders. He must have left his shirt in the bathroom. Murphy stood and rubbed at his face while he walked. He was still a bit groggy as no one got a full night's sleep. When he made it into the cooking area, he blinked at the light. Trinity spun on her heel, grabbing a mug and rushing to him. He somehow managed to grab it and catch her bright smile before she spun back to the counter, continuing her cooking.

"Good morning, sunshine. Hurry up and drink that. I need you awake. There is some bacon and you can make your own toast if you want. Lemme know if you want eggs. I can make some." She rambled on. She was working quickly, slicing some strawberries, when the knofe slipped and she nicked her finger. She yelled out an expletive and stuck it in her mouth. Murphy set down the coffee and came up next to her and flipped on the faucet. He grabbed her wrist and tried to take it from her mouth. She let out a grunt and fought him to keep it in her mouth.

"Gimme that." He murmmered and fought her gently for her hand. She gently shook her head. "Trinity, ya kneed ta wash it. Jus' lemme see it." She finally let it out of her mouth. It was a small cut and not deep but it stung. She had previously been using the knife to cut lemon into slices. Murphy stuck it under the tap and rubbed away any blood. He shut off the tap and and grabbed a paper towel. He saw Trinity giving him a playful glare. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Murphy hummed.

"What are ya makin' all this food for? This is enough to feed a small army, lass." He leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. Trinity went back to cooking.

"This evening at McGinty's, Doc's, letting me do a kind of farewell party. Andrew always wanted his funeral to be a party. Eddy's parents made it a traditional service. I'm making this food for the people who come in. It's not exclusive so anyone can walk in and join." Trinity paused and stopped cutting the strawberries. Murphy watched her.

"It'll be fun. The band and I are going to do a few songs. They are all going to be his favorite. I have to go in early to help. I was wondering if you two could bring the food with me.

"Aye lass. Connor and I have off today, so were all yours." Murphy told her. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. She turned back to the strawberries.

Trinity had to call the bar and ask for one of her coworkers to pick them up. Even though they had gotten there early, the bar was beginning to fill with patrons. Everyone who was a regular had heard and were on their way. The boys go the food on some tables while Trinity hopped on the small stage and helped her band get the equipment ready. She had thrown on the dress from the funeral and the black high heels. Trinity pulled her unruly hair back into a bun at the nape of her back. She looked so different, tame, even.

Broken.

When the band had finished, and the bar had officially opened, it was almost full. Anyone who knew or met Andrew had been affected in some ways. He was loved by all. It was hard not to love him. He was a man who would go out of his way for people, he wanted to help. He protected those who needed it, and helped those who were unable to help themselves. His loss affected everyone who had come in contact with him.

"Hello." Trinity said into the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for coming. As you have all heard, Andrew, his wife Edna, and their newborn daughter Audrey, were taken from us in a car crash. Tonight, we celebrate their lives, and we celebrate the bonds we shared with them. Andrew and Edna would not want us to weep for them. So let us be cheerful, let us be merry. Tonight is not for mourning, so without further adue, we are going to begin this celebration with a few of Andrew's favorite songs. I hope you all will enjoy, and I hope you all drink plenty. I don't want any of you to remember tonight." She teased, and a small laugh came collectively from the crowd.

The first song they played was Little Lion Man. It was Andrew's favorite, hands down. If she hadn't played it, the man would have rolled over in his grave. Trinity performed in her usual place, on the lead vocals and guitar. Her friend, Maddie, played on base. One some songs, when a piano was needed, their friend Joel stepped in.

There were no drums that night. They lay untouched, the drum stick in the same place where Andrew had left them. And there they would stay until dust covered every inch and the metal joints rusted over.

A few other songs they sang or played were Linger, Wonderwall and Counting Cars. The last song was the hardest. They put away their instruments. They had done this song only a few times before. The remaining band lined up on the stage, flanking Trinity. Maddie Grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. Trinity spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you all for listening. We have one last song. I assume all of you are drinking something. If you have a shot glass, please fill it. There will be a toast at the end of this song."

There was a few silent moments before she began to sing.

"Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all" The two beside her began to hum in harmony to provide some music. The mood had sobered up even more with the beginning.

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all. Trinity had to pause here. This was her goodbye.

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all.

The bar erupted in applause and the three took a bow, one final bow. They would not be performing again together. It was not possible now that Andrew was gone. The three said their goodbyes and embraced before getting off the stage and going their separate ways. Upbeat music was playing through the speakers. Trinity made her way to the bar. She saw the brothers and Rocco. She smiled and nodded to them when they began to make their way over. She paused at the bar, where she greeted Doc, and hopped onto the counter. She began to swing her legs over when Murphy grabbed her knees gently.

"Where do ya think yer goin' lass?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"To work, ya ninny." She called back. Doc put up his hands to stop her.

"I can m-manage the bar tonight. Ya been through enough. Ya know what they say, there is a time and place for drinking." Trinity looked at Doc, unsure of leaving him alone to bartend for such a large crowd.

"You sure?" She asked. Doc huffed and waved his rag at her in a shooing motion. Murphy lifted her off the bar and set her on a stool gently.

"I've b-b-been bar-bartending FUCK! ASS! Iv'e been doing this before ya were born. I can- I can handle a night on-on my own." He assured her. Doc grabbed a shot glass for her and filled it up.

"Eat, drink and be merry, lass." Connor cheered as he lifted his beer and patted her on the back. "Tonight we get you drunk as we can!" Murphy rested a hand on her shoulder as she laughed at Connor's antics. She took the shot, and Doc filled it up quick as lightning. Apparently he was trying to get her drunk too. She supposed she could survive another night drunk.

A few shots in, a song she loved to death played on the speakers. Some people had begun to dance to a few of the songs and she watched in envy. She longed to dance, but she had no one to dance with. On nights like these, when the staff took part in celebrating whatever was going on, Andrew would always ask her for a few dances. She didn't like dancing with others. She didn't know them well and she didn't trust them. They always stepped on her feet.

She watched as people danced. Andrew would have loved it.

A few songs went by and the boys stayed by her for the most part. Connor was dragged off for a bit by some lovely women at times, but he came back for a bit.

Murphy noticed her swaying to the music so he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a dance. She let him lead her but verbally protested. HE laughed.

"I won' step on yer feet, I swear, lass. Trus' me." She did.

The two of them danced around the room with the rest of the people in the bar. MUrphy and TRinity danced and drank and sang along with the songs they knew. Connor cut in once, dancing with Trinity quickly before returning her to his brother. Even though they were gathered over a friend's death, the night was upbeat and full of life just like Andrew would have wanted. Trinity didn't know it, but she had already begun healing from the large loss. She knew they would give her hell if she mourned forever. They would probably come back from the dead and haunt her.

She knew everything would be ok. She had her night to mourn and now she is having her night to celebrate her friend's lives.

Trinity and Murphy danced close together, the heat from Murphy filling her with a warmth she craved and Murphy held her close.

In the early hours of the mourning, the three had stumbled back to Trinity's apartment and scattered. Connor saw the couch and collapsed on it. Murphy and Trinity were attatched to each other and did not let go. The two stumbled around. Murphy had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and TRinity hung onto his waist.

"Miss, I'm gonna take ya to yer door. Make sure nothin' gets ya." Murphy said teasingly as the two stopped in front of her bedroom door. They were both pretty drunk and were swaying on their feet.

Trinity laughed and swatted at his arm. " I can- I can take care of mahself." She mumbled and the two giggled. She ducked her head and leaned it on Murphy's chest, his chuckles rumbling through him. She wrapped her arms around him and Murphy let his hands rest on her back. They stood there for a few minutes, just breathing until TRinity snapped her head up suddenly and caught Murphy in her gaze. SHe stood on her tip toes and kissed him. First it was just a gentle kiss. He kissed her back and rested his hands on her hips. THe kiss deepened and she brought her hands up to his face, her gentle fingers slowly creeping into his hair before she grabbed it tightly. Murphy grabbed her thighs and pulled her up into the air where she wrapped her legs round him without breaking the kiss.

Murphy carried her into the bedroom and the two fell onto her bed. His kissed her deeply before begining to trail kisses down her neck, biting and sucking gently. TRinity closed her eyes and held on tight.

THUMP!

tHUMP!

the two were startled from their moment and Murphy was in the doorway in a flash to see what had happened. Connor had kicked off his shoes. Murphy chuckled and returned to the bed, jumping onto it next to Trinity. He rested his head on his arm and began kicking off his own shoes. Trinity followed suit and turned on her side.

"You kiss good." SHe said groggily. SHe was starting to fall asleep and Murphy could feel sleep creeping into his vision. He grabbed the thick balcket and wrapped them both in it, holding her close. She held onto him and breathed in his scent, relaxing fully before falling asleep.

Murphy listened to her even breathing. She was so calm at night. He held her close and let himself relax before finally falling asleep.


End file.
